


Tires and Mantles

by Verecunda



Category: Antony and Cleopatra - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: It is not only for Cleopatra's humour that Antony will don woman's weeds. The effect, however, is rather wasted on Enobarbus.





	Tires and Mantles

**Author's Note:**

> Old commentfic from LJ. The prompt was Antony/Enobarbus - Antony and Cleo like to roleplay each other while in bed together. Sometimes, they do it when they're each in bed with other people.

"Good Enobarbus." His name is uttered on a single, husky breath. A hand reaches out to him, the profusion of gold bracelets chiming invitingly. Kohl-rimmed eyes watch him with smoky seductiveness as he approaches.

He takes the proffered hand, and grazes a kiss against the back of it, noting the sword callouses that scratch against his fingertips.

The absurdity of the situation catches up to him, and he cannot but laugh at it.

Antony draws back his hand in irritation. "What now?"

Still laughing, he explains honestly, "Only that it is hard, my lord, to bear soberly this masquerade."

Antony's frown deepens, but any force it might have held is broken when he replies, in such a perfect mimicry of _her_ , "Know you not, soldier, true majesty when you see it?"

Enobarbus raises one brow as his eyes trail over the sight before him, of the diadem perched on greying, short-cropped hair, the sheer linen gown straining across broad muscles.

"In truth, madam, I fear such is beyond my ken." He grins. "Perchance more wine will give me wisdom enough to see it."

At that, Antony throws back his head and laughs. "Perchance indeed! What you lack in imagination, Enobarbus, you compensate for in wisdom. Come." He offers his hand once more. "Come. One more jar, then -" his dark eyes glint in a way that is entirely _Antony_ \- "we will see if we cannot better teach you the appreciation of majesty."


End file.
